Demand for semiconductor electronic elements is persistently growing with prosperous development of IC. The main material of semiconductor—silicon—must be refined at high temperature to attain the purity demanded by semiconductor. Silicon can be categorized into monocrystalline silicon and polycrystalline silicon. Monocrystalline silicon demands high quality but is fabricated at low speed. However, monocrystalline silicon has consistent lattice arrangement and is free of defects. Polycrystalline silicon uses a lower-level fabrication process and can be fabricated fast, thus it has an advantage of lower cost. Nevertheless, polycrystalline silicon has inconsistent lattice arrangement and has boundary defects.
Monocrystalline silicon and polycrystalline silicon respectively adopt different crystal growth furnaces. A R.O.C. patent No. M344347 discloses a mono-crystal growth furnace feeder, which is mainly applied to monocrystalline growth and used to stably control the feeding speed and weight thereof. However, the fabrication speed thereof is slower. A R.O.C. patent No. M343913 discloses a poly-crystal growth furnace continuous feeder including a continuous feeder structure and a feeding method thereof. In the polycrystalline growth system, material is fed in a single process. A feeding tank feeds the material to a crucible where the material is melted to fabricate polycrystalline silicon. The prior art has an advantage that the feeding tank can feed a great amount of material in a single process, and the feeding tank can be then pulled back to undertake another feeding process once again. However, the time for the second feeding process is wasted. In the event that only a small amount of material has to be fed, the time and space of the feeding process in the prior art are particularly and obviously wasted. The conventional feeding devices always have drawbacks no matter which feeding method it adopts. Therefore, the manufacturers desire to improve the technology urgently.